kiss the tears away
by Turtlelurver
Summary: Gilbert is feeling lonely so Ludwig does something about it edited this time!


Gilbert's day started off stressful. The beautiful day he was hoping for was ruined with downpour leading to Gil getting soaked and extremely late for school. Walking to his first class .People he hated and despised, spotted him out whispering blatant lies and rumours about him, not that he cared...much.  
It all ended when someone not so cleverly picked a fight with him. Gilbert may not have been popular but he was pretty strong. When the day was over he have cuts and bruises on his body and they all saw 'them'...School was a nightmare until the bell rang fro them to leave

Wrapping his coat round him he walked home...Once safely at home his mother was cooking and his father was most probably at work. 'Guten tag mutter'. His mother face told him to get the hell away from her 'oh hallo I'm a bit busy'.

A breathy sigh escaped his lips as he left. Sitting carelessly on the sofa he pulled out his mobile hoping Francis or Antonio texted...maybe. Yet nothing but some hate texts from ex friends wishing he'd die. Putting it away he stood pacing around the room head swimming with ideas. The front door opened as his little brother Ludwig came in. Their mother rushed to greet him.

'there you are how was your day?' her favouritism showing.

'Uhh fine...mutter let go please!' their mother finally releasing him from her death grip. Gilbert without being noticed crept into his room.

Hot tears spilled onto his hands. Body trembling but not making an audible sound, Gil was jealous in a way of his brother...Ludwig was taller and looked like a normal human being while Gilbert looked like a monster. With snowy White bangs and scarlet red eyes people mistook him for the devil and tried to burn him once back home in Berlin. But this was England why weren't people more understanding?...A quiet knock on his door made him turn away so no one saw his pathetic tears.

Quietly the door opened and in stepped his mother, who was too busy with Ludwig to spend with Gilbert, and went to his bed. 'Gil you awake?' Hand gently shook her oldest son. No response...'Gil I know you're awake...'

His tears flowed down his face by this point. She angrily prepared to leave 'you don't always have to be selfish barstard you know Gil...'

After leaving Gil's body trebled with more tears. "Was life always this hard?" he thought to himself as he just laid there. A quick three tap knock signalled his brother was by the door.

'Go away...' he grumbled. Ludwig silently opened the door.

Creeping into the room he sat on the end of Gil's bed. His soft hands rubbed up and down Gilbert's leg comfortingly.' Go away...' Ludwig saw the tears staining his pillows. Ludwig hugged Gil protectively.

'Nien you need me!

' 'I don't need any one thank you I've been alone for the past eighteen years thanks!' he said harshly. Turning away again he was pulled up by his brother.'

What the Fu...' he was cut off by a passionate kiss...his first to be exact. The kiss was soft at first making Gil moan by force...not that he didn't enjoy it. His brother's expert hands touched his back as Gil wrapped his around his brother's neck. Pulling apart Gil looked away obvious embarrassed 'what was that for...?' he asked tears filling his eyes again.

Ludwig gently wiped them away with his thumbs softly ' because...I...' Gil understanding it was hard to say gently resting head on his brothers shoulder.

'Say it in German...' Ludwig whispered softly into his beautiful brothers' ear.

'Ich… liebe dich, bruder'. Gilbert looked back into the soft pools of blue that was his brothers' eye.

' Ich liebe dich auch…'

Ludwig's strong fingers gently stroked his older brothers hips receiving a loud whimper from him. Kissing him playfully on the nose before happily kissing on the lips. 'Luddy...I've never...done anything like this before'.

Gil admitted ashamed of his virginity... 'Don't worry liebling I'll take care of you'. He smiles licking the shell of his brothers' ear. On hearing his brother's pleasant mews of approval he lovingly removed his older brother's shirt. His brother was displayed to him like a fine piece of art but with a difference...He was allowed to touch this beautiful piece...

Ludwig gently licked across his nineteen year old brothers' soft skin. Feeling of his brothers' hands through his recently washed hair felt nice to him. Making him shut his eyes contently. Short licks and gently nips to his sensitive skin riled up his sex drive.' touch me...' he whispered out when his brother bite down a little harder on his hip, Leaving a red mark. Gil being impatient strips his brother down to nothing.

He quickly pulled off Gil's tight jeans and boxers. He straddled his brothers' slim hips for leverage. Ludwig looked down at his pretty face, flushed red and moaning. 'Gil what do you want me to do?' he hummed sexually.

'I want you to...' he looked away.

'No no tell me no point you going quiet on me'

'I want you to love me and never leave...'.Certainly not the answer he was looking for. It made him smile brightly anyway. He bent down and swiftly kissed him swiping his tongue over his brothers' bottom lip. Tongues met in an heated passion and teeth clashing.

'Fick mich...bruder bitte!' he nearly screamed but kept his voice low...due to parents down below.

Gilbert sat up to riffle though his drawer. Eventually he pulled out cherry scented lube. Smiling Ludwig picked up the small bottle ripping its cap off throwing it somewhere to be lost in Gil's messy room, pouring a small amount onto his fingers. testing how slippery it was...He carefully inserted a finger into his brothers tight hole making him whimper at this strange new feeling.' Relax Gil...fuck...you're tight...' he whispered getting a little excited. Another finger scissor it's way it making Gil hiss in pain until...

'Oh there hit there!' jackpot he found his little bundle of nerves. Without warning he added the last finger making his brother practically fuck himself down on them.

Slowly removing his fingers from his brother he quickly coated his hard dick with the scented lube. Hearing his brother's quiet whimpers and pleads. Ludwig pushed all the way into his older brother and waited. Seeing his pained expression he kissed Gil passionately to calm him down. After awhile he gently spoke 'you can move now...bitte'. Ludwig slowly picked up the pace as he fucked Gil, Though he could mostly feel pain it slowly developed into unbelievable pleasure. Soon enough he struck his prostate again.

'More…more!' he yelped helplessly. The blonde haired man spread his brothers legs further for more room, Gently nipping his ankles. Ludwig harshly gripped his brothers' thighs and abandoned the accurate thrusts.

'Luddy...mmf I'm goin' come...!' he moaned quietly. Ludwig's hand gently gripped Gil's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts making his brother come with a muffled moan due to him covering his face in embarrassment. Soon following Ludwig came in his brother.

Pulling his hands away from his sweaty face Ludwig kissed his older brother softly on the lips. 'Gil doesn't hide from me you're beautiful just the way you are...' His eyes look down at the scars on his arms and kissed them gently, Gil watched tears filling his eyes as his scars were kissed and licked like a mother should it's cub...yet this was his brother...this was wrong yet so very right to him. Ludwig kissed his brother gently before leaving the room.

Gilbert laid their hand on heart. 'You belong to him now' and he fell asleep dreaming of his perfect lover...even though it was his younger brother. Secretly he didn't care.


End file.
